Combinatorial processing of substrates performs processing on several regions of a substrate differently. The areas surrounding these regions are not processed as the regions are isolated during the processing. More than half of the substrate's surface may be unprocessed. It may be desirable to take the substrate processed in a combinatorial processing chamber and reinsert it into a conventional processing chamber to complete the formation of a structure or device for subsequent testing, screening or characterization. The unprocessed areas may preclude the substrate from being reinserted into a conventional substrate processing line, as the mask material, or any other contaminant, on the unprocessed areas remains. The mask material or other contaminants could contaminate a conventional processing chamber unless the material is removed from the unprocessed areas of the substrate. The additional processing afforded by reinserting the substrate into a conventional processing chamber may be required before a process from the combinatorial processing chamber and the resulting substrate can be characterized. Accordingly, if the substrate could be reinserted into the conventional processing line, the substrate could undergo further processing in order to evaluate the combinatorial processing.
It is within this context that the current embodiments arise.